Miracle Out Of Love
by katie on the block
Summary: There isn't really a summary to this... Just a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, ANOTHER ONE. But, I think you'll like this one. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Sam smiled, watching her four-year-old daughter run around the front yard, laughing as her godmother chased her around. As Charlotte scooped the tiny tot into her arms, Sam laughed lightly as the little girl squealed. She couldn't believe she was actually a mother. She had been, for four whole years now and it still seemed surreal to her.

Born on July 2 of 2010, Jadira Charlotte Burton, now four years old, is the most eccentric child in their whole neighborhood. She's known to everyone. She's like a little celebrity. Of course, her mother being known for her singing talent helped with that. Jadira—nicknamed Jade—looks just like Sam. Big brown eyes, long curly black hair, cute button nose. She's a little small for her age, but she's always been little. She looks nothing like her father, Will. He has curly hair as well, but she got everything from Sam.

Sam never thought of herself as a mother. When she found out she was pregnant, she couldn't believe it. She didn't believe it. She was still Sa5m—the five is silent. She was the biggest loser in school; she couldn't be a mother. She'd only had sex once and that was with _Will_. He was the loser that was tied with her. It never dawned on her that they didn't use protection and that she could have gotten pregnant. She didn't use birth control, so there was even bigger chance of pregnancy; they just didn't think about that.

When she found out she was pregnant, Sam went to Charlotte first. Will was the last to know. Sam felt bad about it, but she didn't know how to tell him that they'd conceived a child without even trying. She remembered telling him.

_Sam walked into Will's house and she stopped quickly when she saw Karen. They looked at each other for a few seconds before anything was said._

"_I need to talk to Will… Is he home?" Sam asked._

"_He's in his room," Karen said. "But, keep the door open. No repeats of last month."_

_Sam's cheeks turned a bright red and she bit her lip as she nodded before running to Will's room. "Will?" she asked._

"_Hey," Will said. "What's up?"_

"_We need to talk."_

"_About what?"_

"_It's kind of depressing," she said, sitting on his bed._

"_What's __**not**__ depressing these days?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Will stared at Sam for a few seconds. "…Rewind?"_

"_I said I'm pregnant. You know, bun in the oven. It was conceived. I'm having a baby—__**we**__ are having a baby. A little, teeny tiny person that's going to be lodged through my vagina in the delivery room, leaving me in even more misery that I'm in now. It's gonna—"_

"_Sam, I know what it means, I… How?"_

"_Oh, I dunno. It couldn't have been when we had sex because I wasn't on the pill and we didn't use a condom."_

"_Don't be sarcastic."_

"_Not even one of the flavored ones."_

"_Sam."_

_Sam sighed and she ran her hand through her hair. "…You know, this is kind of mostly your fault."_

"_Me?!" Will said as his eyes widened. "How is it __**my**__ fault?!"_

"_You're the one that carries the sperm, you ejaculated; not me."_

"_So? You participated in the same activities I did!"_

"_Yes… But, I didn't get you pregnant; __**you**__ got __**me**__ pregnant."_

"_Who's pregnant?" Karen asked from the doorway._

"_Charlotte," Will and Sam said._

"_Oh, well tell her I said 'congratulations'," she said before walking down the hall._

"_Do you realize that this is going to be a life changing decision for us?"_

"_Yeah, no shit, Sherlock; it never occurred to me that I wouldn't be a normal person again after having a kid," Sam said._

"_You're not even normal right now. You sound like Ben Stein."_

"_I had a stutter!" Sam snapped, standing up from the bed. "Don't bring that shit down on me, I get enough of it from the spoiled brats at school!"_

"_Charlotte doesn't make fun of you."_

"_I'm not talking about her! God, Will, you just… You… Ugh, you drive me crazy!" she said, walking out of his room._

"_Wait a minute," Will said, running after her. "We have to talk about this, you can't leave."_

"_You aren't showing any interest that you __**want**__ to talk about it! I'm going home. Don't follow me, don't call me, just leave me alone!" Sam shouted, slamming the front door behind her._

That was almost five years ago. They worked it out the next day, but it was still filled with drama and sarcasm. Almost every conversation they have is nothing but sarcasm or jokes. Sam's the more sarcastic of the two, but when Will tries to be clever, he just ends up sounding dumb or rude, which makes her mad sometimes.

"Mommy, help!"

Sam snapped out of her daze when Jade's voice came to her. She looked over to the four-year-old, who was being pinned down by Charlotte, who was tickling her. She laughed a little. "Sorry, Jade; no can do. Mommy isn't the one that started it."

"Auntie Char, wait!" Jade said with wide eyes as she held her hands out.

Charlotte stopped tickling Jade. "What is it?"

"I hafta go potty."

"Alright, get in there, Kiddo," she said, helping Jade up.

Charlotte walked up to the porch and sat next to Sam as Jade ran into the house. "So. Four years old. Seems like time's flown by, huh?"

Sam nodded, picking up a Marlboro box. "You're telling me," she said, taking a cigarette out of the box. She put it in her mouth and picked up a lighter that was next to her. She lit the cigarette and took a small drag before blowing the smoke from her mouth. "I thought I was nursing her for the first time this morning. And then I blinked," she said.

"Yeah, blinking is no fun. She's getting to look more and more like you, though. She's beautiful. When she's ten and she's staying the night at my place, it'll be like babysitting you all over again."

Sam laughed lightly. "Hey, you would have never known it was me if you hadn't introduced yourself to me that day in high school."

"I didn't pay attention. I never cared about the things around me."

"Amen, sister. That's the way to go; bad to the bone."

"It's called being careless."

Sam shrugged and she took a drag from her cigarette. "Careless is my middle name," she said, blowing the smoke out.

"No, it isn't. It's 'the five is silent'."

Sam laughed. "Nice. I don't spell it that way anymore. That's old news."

"It was creative. I love it."

"You love anything and everything."

"That's very true. Especially that little monkey of yours; I can't wait to have my own someday."

"You have to have a guy for that… You have to have _sex_ for it."

"I've had sex!"

Sam laughed. "Don't let the whole neighborhood know; they'll think I'm a freak or something."

"Well… Look at you…"

Sam stared at Charlotte for a few seconds and she took another drag from her cigarette. "I resent that," Sam said. "You really know how to break a girl's heart, Charlotte, thank you very much."

"You aren't phased by it; if you were, a knife would be to my throat."

"I don't own a knife. I don't own any kitchen utensils that will harm my daughter."

"That's why you have pizza every night."

"Yes… Yes, it is. Pizza is easy and simple. And it tastes good."

"Very good."

"Yep," Sam said, taking another drag. She blew the smoke out. "Very good."


	2. Chapter 2

**ilovevanessahudgens: Thanks! I haven't even seen the movie yet, but I was itching to make a story of it.**

**I added a special guest, just for the fun of it. She's my favorite actress, I thought it might be interesting.**

* * *

Sam walked into hers and Will's room and she let out a small breath as she closed the door behind her. She walked over to her dresser and looked at Will for a few seconds as he watched her. "…What?" she asked.

Will shook his head. "Nothing. You just look really beautiful right now."

"Thanks..." she said, getting a pair of underwear and a sports bra from her drawer.

"Mhmm."

Sam took her shirt off and threw it in the clothes hamper, before taking off her bra, jeans, and underwear and putting them into the hamper as well. She slid the sports bra on and pulled her underwear on, before sitting on the bed and getting under the covers. She stayed silent for a few seconds and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. "…Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret Jade?"

Will looked at Sam for a few seconds. "Why would you think that?"

Sam shrugged, but Will didn't let it go. "Sam, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just asking. Is that a crime?" Sam snapped.

"No… But, if you're asking me if I regret something, especially our _daughter_ then that makes me think that something is going on and I think I have a right to know, as your boyfriend."

Sam looked at Will. "You're not my boyfriend. You never have been, Will; we've always been fuck buddies. You know that."

"Whatever, Sam; turn off your light," Will said as he turned over.

Sam turned her light off and she couldn't help but let the tears she'd been holding back, fall down her cheeks. She never was a loud crier. In fact, when and if she ever cried, she was usually alone and no sound came from her. The only thing that had a voice was the quietness of those tears that fell and that was fine with Sam. She didn't know why she was crying right now. Maybe it was the fact that she hurt Will. Even though he didn't show it, she knows her words hurt him. _You're not my boyfriend. You never have been, Will._ Those words kept replaying themselves in her mind and she hated that they came from her mouth. If they would have come from anyone, it definitely would have been Sam, but she didn't mean to say it. She just said what was on her mind.

* * *

Sam sighed and ran her hand through her hair, walking out of her bedroom. She walked downstairs and smiled, seeing Charlotte in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal… Actually, it was more like drinking the left over milk from a spoon.

"When did you get here, where's Will, and how long has Jade been awake?"

"Since about 7:00, he's at the store, and she's been up since 7:02. I palm piloted it," Charlotte said.

"You don't have a palm pilot."

Charlotte tapped her head. "All in here, The Five Is Silent."

"You keep your information stored with air?"

A few seconds of silence floated through the air before Charlotte finally said something. "Your sarcasm hurts, Sam."

"My child belongs to you if Will and I die," Sam said.

"I love you."

* * *

"Charlotte, do _not_ open that door!" Sam shouted, catching Jade running towards the front door.

"I'm not even by the door!" Charlotte yelled from the living room.

"I'm not talking to you," she said in a sing songy, 'duh' tone as she progressed towards the door. She stopped at the door and looked at Jade. "What did I tell you about answering the door? Have we not talked about this before? Do you know how dangerous it is for a four-year-old little girl to answer the door of her own home? Do you have _any idea_ how hurt I would be if something happened to you, _just because you opened the door_?" she asked, emphasizing the last part.

Jade looked at Sam for a few seconds and then shrugged. "Sorry, Mom," she said, before running for the living room.

"You better be sorry," she said, opening the door. "And, I'm _Mommy_ until you're moved out of this house!"

"Do you have a troublesome toddler on your hands? Do you need a break? Are you going _absolutely insane_?" a familiar voice asked, in an advertisement-like tone.

"Sorry, I just…" Sam paused, looking to see who she was talking to. There stood none other than one of her best friends, the one and only Ashley Tisdale, sporting a new blonde look. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here!" she asked with a laugh as the two hugged.

"I was in the neighborhood," Ashley said as they pulled apart. "I'm promoting my album, I thought I'd come here to bug you and spoil my favorite little Chigger."

"She's the intolerable teenaged midget I was just yelling at. Come in, don't just stand there," she said, moving from the door.

"Well, if you'd moved sooner, I would have been in fifteen whole seconds ago," Ashley said as she closed the door behind her.

Sam went to L.A. for a concert and she met Ashley at a promotion screening for her first album. She ended up staying at a cousin's house, who lived just a few houses down from Ashley and they quickly became good friends in the short month Sam had been there. Ashley was introduced to Jade first thing because she'd run into her when she was running away from Sam because she'd gotten in trouble for eating the grass. Jade ran down the street and luckily Ashley was outside, because she ran down her driveway and scooped the then two-year-old up in her arms just as her older sister had started to back out of the driveway. Sam could never thank Ashley enough for it, because she might not have Jade today if she hadn't picked her up. Ever since they met, the two of them made vice-versa trips every three or so months to keep the normalcy in their friendship.

"Well, I was busy getting the stats on why you were here—hey!" Sam snapped as a dog ran between her and Ashley. The dog was normally Ashley's teacup maltipoo, Maui, but this time it was Charlotte's ten-week-old Labrador retriever. "Charlotte!"

"What!" Jade shouted.

"I'm not talking to you," she said, picking up the dog and leading Ashley to the living room. "I'm talking to the blonde Barbie doll that let her dog run wild through my house to chew, pee, and scratch on things."

"I didn't know she got off her leash," Charlotte said, holding her arms out. "Who's the Sharpay replica?" she asked as Sam handed the dog to her.

"The Sharpay replica that isn't a replica," Ashley said. "I'm the real thing… Person, whatever."

"Long time no see."

"Ashley!" Jade shouted, running to Ashley.

Ashley laughed and picked Jade up, kissing her cheek. "Hey, Chigger. How've you been?"

"Good!"

"That's great. You wanna see a picture?"

"Of who?"

"Sadie," she said, putting Jade down.

"Yeah!"

"Who's Sadie?" Charlotte asked.

"My daughter," Ashley said, taking her wallet from her purse.

"One of them," Sam corrected. "She has three girls and two boys. How you manage that many children is beyond me."

"I was perfectly happy with three, but Scott insisted we try for another and ended up with two," Ashley said, taking a picture from her wallet. She handed it to Jade and ran her hand through her hair, looking at Charlotte. "I'm sorry; I'm Ashley. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, we've met. It was a couple years ago, though; during Sam's album promotion? I'm Charlotte," Charlotte said.

"I'm terrible at remembering names and faces."

"It's fine. How old are your kiddos?"

"Scott's four, Serenity's three, Mikey's two, and Sadie and Andrea are five months."

"Wow, had 'em close together, huh?"

"The first three weren't planned. Scott and Serenity are eleven months apart. Serenity will be four in a few days. Mikey was in talks of, but we didn't decide when to start trying. He showed up on the screen two weeks later."

"Two weeks? You can tell that soon in?"

"I was already pregnant when we started talking."

Charlotte nodded. "Wow. I hope I have a big family. I have a late start."

"Boyfriend not wanting kids?"

Sam snorted. "Please. She doesn't _have_ a boyfriend," she said.

"Thank you, ever-so-caring," Charlotte said. "I told you your sarcasm hurts."

"Deal with it."

"If it makes you feel any better, my husband is the same way," Ashley said. "It's like they're related, their sarcasm is so much alike."

"Sarcasm can be different?" Sam asked.

"You learn something every day."

"No kidding. I thought I was done with school."

"You thought wrong. Every day life is school, Sam. No matter how hard you try not to focus on something, you learn at least one thing every day. Usually more. Things you already knew, you're reminded of."

Sam raised her eyebrows and nodded, crossing her arms. "Huh."


	3. Chapter 3

**ilovevanessahudgens: I FINALLY WATCHED IT!! And I loved it!**

**I'm SOOO sorry it took so long for this chapter. This chapter isn't very long, but at least it's something. Right? Riiight.**

* * *

Sam ran her hand through her hair, sitting on the steps of the porch. She saw one of her blonde friends sit next to her, but didn't both looking to see who it was. She could see a cigarette floating to her mouth and then saw the long stream of smoke rings. That meant it was Ashley, because she's the only one of the blondes that smokes.

Sam watched Jade run around the front yard and she looked beside her, watching Ashley make more smoke rings. "You look like a fish," she said.

Ashley blew the rest of the smoke out of her mouth and took another drag. "Thanks," she said, blowing the smoke out.

Sam looked back to Jade and then looked at her shirt. She stretched it out as far as it would stretch and she let it snap back to her form with a sigh.

"A penny for your thoughts," Ashley said.

A sigh escaped Sam's lips. "I think I'm pregnant."

Ashley smiled. "Congratulations. That's great."

"Not for me."

"Why not?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno, I just… I'm not ready for another one. Not yet. Not ever."

"What about Chigger? You do really good with her."

"Because I have to, not because I want to."

Ashley looked at Sam for a few seconds and she sighed, shaking her head as she flicked the excess ashes from her cigarette. "That's terrible, Sam."

"I never wanted her. I hate kids. I just tolerate her because she's mine."

"Knock it off. That's your little girl you're talking shit about. What if she hears you? What if she asks you why you don't love her? What are you gonna tell her; because she was a mistake and should have never been conceived?"

Sam looked at Ashley for a few seconds. "Fuck you," she snapped, standing up.

"Well, Jesus Christ, Sam; you have to think about that. If you say the wrong thing at the wrong time, you're going to regret it because she won't want to be around you after you hurt her feelings. No mother would deliberately drive their child away like that."

"Well, I guess I'm not fit to be a mother," Sam said, walking inside.

Ashley sighed and she put her cigarette out in the ashtray. "Chigger, let's go inside," she called to Jade.

"How come? I wanna play," Jade said, running up to the steps.

"Because I need to talk to Mommy. I'll bring you back out after dinner; you can't be out here by yourself," she said, standing up. "Go inside, play with your dolls. I have a new game on my cell phone you can play, if you stay sitting down with it."

"What game?"

"High School Musical. It's fun."

"Okay! Is it in your purse?"

"Yeah. It's in the kitchen."

Ashley walked into the house after Jade ran in and she sighed, closing the door behind her. She walked into the living room and stared at Sam for a few seconds, crossing her arms. "So, since you're basically saying that you wish your daughter had never been born, I guess that means you'd be more than willing to take her to some stranger's house and give her up," she said.

"Shut up. Drop it," Sam said.

"What?" Charlotte said. "When did this happen?"

"Five minutes ago," Ashley said.

Charlotte looked at Sam. "Sam… that's… awful," she said.

"Shut up!" Sam snapped. "Forget about it, okay!"

"How the hell do you expect someone to forget about that!" Ashley said. "Sam, that little girl is a miracle. Saying that she was a mistake is horrible, unloving, and not human."

"You called her a mistake?" Charlotte asked. "How could you do that? Jade is your baby."

"I know!" Sam shouted. "Let it go, leave me alone about it!"

"I can't do that, Sam… That's my goddaughter."

"I can't either; I'm a mother," Ashley said.

"Not a very smart one. Your kids aren't even a year apart," Sam said.

"That wasn't on purpose. That was an accident."

"So, you call your kids accidents, but when I say it was a mistake for me to have a kid, you yell and jump my ass about it."

"Getting _pregnant_ so soon after having Scotty was an accident. I never said my _kids_ were accidents. You literally called Chigger a mistake."

"Same difference! God, you two are… Ugh, you both get on my fucking nerves!"

"Why! Because we're trying to tell you that what you said was wrong? It's true! It was wrong, it was cold, and it was _heartless_!"

"Why do you care so much about what I say!"

"Because I do, okay! I said the same thing about Scotty once, and it almost ended in a divorce! There were witnesses when I said it, and if it had gone to court, I could have gotten my kids taken from me for verbal abuse! The same thing could happen with Chigger!"

"I'm not you! I'm not married to Will!"

"You can still get that little girl taken away from you!"

"I don't care!" Sam shouted, standing up. "Let whoever wants her, take her! I don't care!" she yelled before running out of the room.

Charlotte and Ashley both had tears rolling down their cheeks by this point. Ashley sat on the couch and she sniffled, shaking her head slowly.

"How can anyone say that about their baby?" Ashley whispered.

"Sam's a complicated person," Charlotte said.

"Obviously."

"Are you okay?"

Ashley nodded. "I'm fine… It just hurts me. As a mother, you know? I went this myself and I was so close from losing my kids. I don't want Sam to lose Chigger. That little girl loves her to death."

"Yeah… I'm like her second mother. She's not as close to me as she is to Sam, though… She's just like her. Everything about her is an exact replica of Sam. Except for the stuttering. She's never stuttered."

"Serenity stutters. She gets so frustrated sometimes because we correct her and try to get her to pronounce it right."

"I do that with Jade. She was speaking by the time she was two because I talked to her so much."

"Yeah, she was a little chatterbox when I met her."

"Always had been, thanks to me."

"It's all your fault."

"Yep. Proud of my work."


	4. Chapter 4

**ilovevanessahudgens: Yeah, I think it was pretty decent. I couldn't think of anything else to do. If you, or if anyone in general has any ideas, then you should totally let me know and I'll see what I can work with.**

* * *

Sam walked into the kitchen and she looked at Charlotte for a few seconds before making her way to the refrigerator. Things between the two of them had been weird every since they had that blow out a few days ago. Ashley left to go back to Los Angeles that night and Sam and Charlotte didn't know what to say to each other, so both of them were confused.

"Jade was looking for you," Charlotte said.

Sam nodded. "Okay. Thanks," she said, getting a water bottle and closing the refrigerator door.

"Have you talked to Ashley?"

"No."

"What about Will?"

"No."

"You have to tell him you're pregnant, Sam."

"Who are you, my mother?"

Charlotte stared at Sam for a few seconds and she stood up. "You know what? Just because _you_ said something that _you_ regret doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. Or anyone else for that matter. You chose to say what you said and if you can't take responsibility for making a mistake with your choice of words, then just leave it at that."

"I don't regret it. I meant it," Sam said.

"Whatever," Charlotte said, walking out of the kitchen.

Sam sighed and she leaned against the island. She felt tears filling her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away when she heard Jade walk into the room.

"Hi, Mommy," Jade said, climbing onto a stool.

"Hi, Sweetie. Are you hungry?"

"Nope. Auntie Char made me cereal this morning."

"Did you say 'thank you'?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

Sam took her phone from her pocket and pressed a few buttons before handing it to Jade. "Ashley sent a picture of all of them."

"She looks pretty."

"She's a pretty girl."

"…Mommy?" Jade asked, putting the phone on the counter.

"What, baby?"

"How come you don't love me anymore?"

Sam stared at Jade for a few seconds. _Why would she ask me that? Why would she __**think**__ that?_ She thought. "…What? Honey, what makes you think I don't love you?"

"Cuz, I heard you and Auntie Char and Ashley yelling at each other about me."

"Oh… Honey, I… I didn't mean I don't love you, I just… You weren't planned."

"You don't want me no more?"

Sam's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "That's not what it means. Mommy and Daddy didn't talk about having you; you just came along. You were a surprise. Don't you _ever_ think that Mommy doesn't love you or that I don't want you. You mean the world to me, Sweetheart; I'd never mean something like that, not even if I said it."

"How come you said it then?"

Sam opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came to mind to say. _She's too damn smart. She gets that from Will…_ she thought. "Because I was mad. I was frustrated, and I just said the first thing that came to my mind…"

"How come 'I love you' was so far away?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know, Honey. Maybe my head was on backwards."

"That happens to me, too."

Sam walked around the island, and she picked Jade up from the stool. She kissed her cheek and she hugged her lightly. "I love you. More than anything. Don't forget that."

"Even when you're mad at me?"

"Even when I'm mad at you."

"Okay. I love you, too."

Sam kissed Jade's head and she breathed in, getting a strong smell of her—Charlotte's—vanilla shampoo. "You go play," she said, setting Jade down. "You can put in a movie. Mommy will be in, in a minute."

"Okay!" Jade said, running out of the kitchen.

Sam let out a small breath and tears slid down her cheeks almost as soon as Jade left. She let out a small sob and covered her mouth, running her other hand through her hair. _How could I let her think I don't love her…_

* * *

Sam walked into hers and Will's bedroom and she closed the door behind her. She took her shirt and jeans off, leaving her in her bra and underwear, and threw her discarded clothes in the hamper before walking over to the bed. She straddled Will and stared at him for a few seconds. "We need to talk," she said.

Will raised an eyebrow. "…Okay?"

"I know we aren't planning another baby right now, or even in the near future. But, we aren't even using protection to keep from getting pregnant again, so I think that if I end up pregnant one of these days, we shouldn't be surprised or upset or regretful, because we're the ones that didn't take the right precautions."

"Okay…"

"And, I also think that if we have another baby, we need to involve Jade in it as much as possible because I don't want her feeling left out or unloved."

"She's never left out or unloved, Sam."

"I know that, but she may think differently and I want her to feel like the most special kid in the world."

"I'm sure she does. What's all this about?"

"Nothing, I'm just letting you know."

"Okay."

Sam got off of Will and she laid next to him, getting under the covers. She scooted closer to him and cuddled into him, laying her head on his chest as she draped her arm over his stomach lightly.

"What's with all the loves?" Will asked, kissing her head.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**ilovevanessahudgens: Thanks for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

**I used to be love drunk  
Now I'm hung over  
I loved you forever  
Forever is over**

Sam groaned, hearing her ringtone for Ashley. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock for a few seconds before sighing and grabbing her cellphone. She laid her head back down on her pillow and she opened her phone.

"Hello," she said.

"_Hey,"_ Ashley said. _"Were you sleeping?"_

"Just a little. What time is it?"

"_Seven, in Jersey."_

"Why are you up at four in the morning?"

"_I have a photo shoot in an hour."_

"Who schedules a photo shoot at five in the morning?"

"_My manager. He says it was an accident, but whatever. How have you been?"_

Sam shrugged as she sat up, forgetting Ashley couldn't see her. "Okay, I guess," she said, glancing over to Will, who was starting to wake up.

"_Did you tell Will about the new Burton?"_

"Last night."

"_Have sex?"_

"Lots of it. I just got to sleep two hours ago."

"_If I'd gotten a memo about that, I wouldn't have called. How great was it?"_

"Really great. I mean, not like fireworks. I mean multiple orgasms, Nagasaki bombs, Columbine intense."

"_Woah. Never heard of a sex session being compared to with a massacre but that must have been hot."_

"It was."

"_I wouldn't know how that is, I never get the pleasure anymore. Hey! Scott Andrew, get your ass in bed!"_

"_I'm not tired," _Scott said in the background.

"_You're four, you don't know if you're tired or not. Mommy says you're tired, now go to bed or get in bed with Daddy. It's too early for you to be up."_

"_Ren's awake!"_

"_She'll go back to sleep. Go get in bed with Daddy. Turn on the TV, just go lay down."_

Sam heard footsteps stomping, and she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"_Don't be so loud, you'll wake everyone up," _Ashley said. _"Sorry about that… Apparently, my son thinks it's sane to be awake at four in the morning."_

"He gets it from his mother," Sam said.

"_Whatever. I gotta go, I'm already late. I'll call later; I just called to check in."_

"That's so sweet of you, Mommy."

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bye."_

Sam heard a dial tone and she closed her phone, yawning as she ran her hand through her hair. She looked over at Will when she put her phone down on the nightstand, and she smiled at him. "Morning, Babe."

"Morning," Will muttered. "Who was that?"

"Ashley. Calling to check in."

"Why did you tell her we had sex?"

"She asked. She's a freak."

"No kidding. Doesn't she have a sex life of her own?"

"The twins are only five months old. Every time she has sex she gets knocked up. She's waiting at least two years."

"I bet Scott's thrilled."

"They have toys."

* * *

"Mommy!"

Sam sighed lightly, running her hand through her hair. She took her glasses off and laid them on the kitchen table before walking upstairs to Jade's room. She walked into the room and looked at Jade for a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't feel good," Jade said.

"What doesn't feel good?"

"My tummy."

"Are you gonna throw up?"

"I dunno."

"You wanna come downstairs with Mommy? I'll make some of your chicken and stars soup."

"Yeah!"

"Okay," she said, picking Jade up. "We can talk, too."

"'Bout what?"

"Babies," Sam said, walking out of the room.

"What baby?"

"I'll show you a picture."

Sam got downstairs and she sat Jade in the chair next to hers. She got the soup on the stove and then got into her purse, pulling out a strip of black and white pictures, laying them down in front of Jade. "See this white part?" she asked.

"Yep. What is it?" Jade asked.

"It's your brother or sister."

"You're having a baby?"

"Yep."

"Where is it?"

"In my tummy."

"How'd it get there?"

Sam stared at Jade. _Damn, she sure knows how to ask hard questions. _"Um… Well, Daddy and I made it."

"How'd you make it?"

"I don't know; we just did."

"Is it a good thing?"

"It's a very good thing."

"Even though it wasn't talked about? Just like me?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah… Just like you."

* * *

Sam opened the front door and she looked around for a few seconds. She walked out to the porch and her eyes stopped on Jade. "Jadira Charlotte Burton, get your ass in this house!" she shouted.

Jade dropped the ball she was playing with and she looked at Sam. "I wanna play, though."

"You didn't ask to come outside, and you _know_ you have to have an adult out here with you. Get inside. Now."

Jade sighed and she picked up her ball, before running inside the house. Sam closed the door behind her and she walked into the living room, only to see Jade crying into Charlotte's shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" Sam asked.

"She wanted to play," Charlotte said.

"She was out there by herself."

"Jade, you know you can't go outside by yourself. What would happen if someone you don't know took you somewhere? We might not see you again if you go out there yourself."

"What if it's just to McDonald's?" Jade asked with a sob.

"It's still dangerous if you don't know who it is. And if someone you know wants to take you somewhere you make sure you have them ask Mommy and Daddy first."

"Why can't they ask you?"

"Well, they can, but it still has to be okay with Mommy and Daddy first."

"Okay."

"Okay. Go play."

Sam watched Jade get down from Charlotte's lap, and she sat on the couch with a small sigh. "Thank you…" she said.

Charlotte shrugged. "Anytime."

Charlotte would do anything for Sam, especially if it had to do with Jade. She loved that little girl more than anything. She thinks of Jade as if she was her own, and she always will. She didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Look… I know I've been a bitch lately," Sam said.

"No kidding," Charlotte muttered.

"Charlotte, I'm pregnant; you know how I was when I was pregnant with Jade."

"That's no excuse."

"I'm just… I don't know… I don't know what's going on with me. I know I'm being difficult and I'm sorry."

"Sam, Jade heard what you said…"

Sam nodded. "I know. And I talked to her."

"You still shouldn't have said it, Sam. She's old enough to remember it, and she'll use it against you as a teenager."

"No she won't. Can't we just drop it? Talk about something else…"

"Like what?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno."

"How's Ashley doing?"

"Good, I guess. She called me at seven this morning."

"What's she doing up that early?"

"She had a photo shoot at five."

"…Late much?"

"It was only four in California."

Charlotte nodded. She always forgot about the time difference. She hated having blonde moments. "Gotcha."

Sam sighed and she ran her hand through her hair. "What am I gonna do?"

"With what?"

"This baby."

"You're gonna love it unconditionally."

"How do you know that? What if I say the same thing about this one that I said about Jade?"

Charlotte sighed and she stood up from her chair. "You can't think like that, Sam," she said, walking towards the front door. "You have to think positively. You have to believe in yourself. That's your problem. You believe in everyone else, but not yourself. Work on it, Sam. Do something about it."

Sam watched Charlotte walk out of the house and she sighed as tears filled her eyes. She knew she was right. She knew she had to change her ways, and that's exactly what she's going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW. This is wayyy overdue. I'm so sorry I've been neglecting this story. I'm going to try to get caught up on all of my stories. Thank you so much for not complaining... Lol, you probably forgot all about this story. Anyways, this isn't very long. I kind of ran out of muse, which is why I ended it where I did.**

**Kolo14**: Thank you for reviewing.

**ilovevanessahudgens**: I'm sooo sorry it took so long :(

**coolio1206**: Thanks for reviewing.

**Alex Luceli**: Lmao, what the heck are you talking about, they'd never do that? WHAT wouldn't they ever do? And yeah, Sam and Will were together in the movie. They're still together. Sam just said that because she was pissed off. It's MY story, I'm writing it MY way. So, chill out a little bit. Kay? Kay.

* * *

As the next few weeks passed, things between Sam and Charlotte got better, as well as Sam and Will. They were all glad that they'd been getting along and Sam was especially happy that Jade wasn't asking her such difficult questions like _how come you don't love me?_ anymore. She'd had a talk with her to let her know that she could always talk to her, no matter how good or bad her problem was. She knew she was only four years old, but she could tell she understood.

As the alarm clock went off, Sam groaned a little, reaching over to turn it off. She stretched before sitting up, and she looked over to Will's side of the bed, seeing that he wasn't there. She stayed there for a few seconds, and realized that she felt a lot better this morning than she had been in a while. She didn't feel nauseas, and she didn't feel miserable; she felt... _happy_.

Getting up out of bed, she ran her hand through her hair and walked over to her mirror. She stared at herself for a few seconds, and she turned to the side, her eyes widening. She let out an ear piercing scream, resulting in Will appearing in the room within seconds.

"What! What happened!" Will said, breathlessly.

"I'm showing!" Sam said, pointing to her stomach.

Will stared at Sam for a few seconds. "You're showing."

"Yeah! Look; it's a baby bump!"

"I see it. That baby bump caused you to scream like that?"

"...Yeah..."

"Was it necessary?"

"...No."

"Yet, here we are."

"I'm sorry. But, the baby's growing... It's going to start kicking soon. That's the first sign of our child's life."

Will rested his hands on Sam's hips and he pressed his forehead to hers. "You're an amazing woman..." he whispered.

Sam smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You think so?" she whispered back.

"I know so."

"I know I've been pretty negative at times... but I'm really excited about this baby."

"Me, too..."

"I want a little boy... We already have a little girl. She's kind of a brat," she said with a small laugh.

Will laughed. "Yeah, she takes after her Mommy."

"You're mean."

"I'm kidding. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Me, too!" Jade said from the door.

Sam laughed and she held her arms out to Jade. "Come here, Baby."

Jade ran over to Sam and she giggled as she was picked up and placed on her mother's hip.

Sam kissed her cheek lightly. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. I'm five."

"Nuh uh, you're thirty," Will said.

"Nuh uh, Mommy's thirty."

"Oh, no way, man; I'm twenty-four, "Sam said.

"That's old."

"You're old."

"Auntie Char's old."

"I heard that!" Charlotte shouted from downstairs.

* * *

"Chigger!"

Jade turned around and she gasped, seeing Ashley. She ran over to her and jumped into her arms, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I missed you," Ashley said.

"I missed you, too."

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah."

"How's the party so far?"

"It's okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah."

Ashley laughed a little and she kissed Jade's cheek. "Where's Mommy?"

"In the kitchen. Where's Serenity?"

"Scott's getting them out of the car right now."

"Can I go out there?"

"Sure, just stay with Scott."

Ashley put Jade down and walked into the kitchen, smiling when she saw Sam. "Hey."

Sam looked up from a magazine and smiled. "Hey. When did you get here?"

"Just now. Ever get that pregnancy test confirmed?"

Sam walked out from behind the counter and she put her hands on her hips, showing off her baby bump.

"Aw, that's so cute... I miss baby bumps," Ashley said.

"Too bad you have one every year," Sam deadpanned.

"Funny. Do you know what it is yet?"

"No, but we're wanting a boy."

"You haven't lived until you get peed on when you're changing a diaper."

"That's gonna suck. When does that stop?"

"When he's potty trained."

"Sam, Karen just called," Charlotte said, walking into the kitchen. "She's not feeling good so she's not gonna come, but she'll stop by when she's feeling better to give Jade her present and to take her out for the day."

"Alright. Thanks," Sam said.

Charlotte looked at Ashley for a few seconds. "You look familiar."

"I should," Ashley said. "You've met me. Twice."

Charlotte nodded. "...Who are you?"

"Ashley."

"What? No way, Ashley's blonde."

"Not when I'm a brunette."


End file.
